


Don't Forget To Come Home

by moonlightatday



Series: GBG/BBS One Shots [5]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, I'm actually proud of this one, M/M, Nobody Dies, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightatday/pseuds/moonlightatday
Summary: "don't you dare forget to come home.""you know i wouldn't."





	Don't Forget To Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> i know SMII7Y's name isn't lucas and i Don't Care

john felt that there was something missing. he felt like he had to do something. go somewhere, meet someone, whatever. but he could not figure out what it was for the life of him. he'd go everyday zoning out, thinking about what would fill the void he was missing.

john came to so many people to see what they thought; his parents, his siblings, the church. nobody seemed to understand what he meant until he came to his lover, lucas.

\--

john showed up at lucas' door at 3 AM, the silence at his own home becoming too unsettling. john needed to talk to someone now, and he hoped lucas would let him talk, despite him arriving at an ungodly hour of the night.

"john? what's up? why are you here? are you okay?" lucas bombarded john with questions. john smiled widely at his boyfriend whom he loved dearly.

"i... don't think i'm okay. i'm not sure," john explained. he looked down to his feet, fidgeting with his hands. lucas took a moment to process this, nodding his head, which john couldn't see. lucas had enough of the silence and grabbed john's hand, pulling him into his apartment. john squeaked, not expecting to be pulled like that. lucas shut the door, locking it.

"do you want something to drink, or eat?" lucas asked before yawning. he was about to get ready for bed until he heard john knocking on his door. john shook his head, before sitting down on lucas' couch. lucas followed him, sitting close and holding john's hand.

"can i... talk to you about something?" john asked. lucas nodded, somewhat nervous for what john will say. he hoped that john didn't want to break up with him.

"i feel this... void in me. it feels like there's something missing, if you will," john paused, looking to lucas. lucas nodded, motioning john to go on.

"i feel like i need to do something. meet someone, go somewhere. something like that. do you know what i mean?" john finished.

"i think i do," lucas confirmed, leaning against john. "i'll support you through whatever you need to do. your spirit is an adventurous one, and i love you for it. i won't force you to stay here."

they stayed in a peaceful silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's presence. john finally yawned, which caused lucas to yawn as well.

"do you want to go sleep?" lucas whispered. john nodded before standing up and holding his hand out. lucas took it and led him toward his bedroom. when they got there, they went to their respective sides of the bed and climbed in. lucas latched onto john's waist, afraid to let go. lucas will support him through anything. that doesn't mean he isn't afraid of losing john forever.

\--

in about a week's time, lucas jumped up at the knocking at his door. he wasn't expecting anyone, so he was confused, to say the least. he got up from his spot on the couch where he was watching TV, and walked to door. he was elated to find john on the other side. john had a sad smile on his face, as if he were seeing lucas for the last time ever. this worried lucas far more than one could ever imagine.

"john? what's wrong?" lucas said warily. he was, once again, afraid he was going to lose john.

"i'm leaving," john stopped, "i'm going to go somewhere. anywhere that's not here. i'm going to find what i need to fill the void," he looked distant, his voice soft and low.

"okay. have you come to say goodbye?" lucas was sad he was leaving, but glad john was doing what he needed to be content.

"this isn't a goodbye, it's more of a... see you later." lucas pulled john into a tight hug. lucas cupped his cheeks and gave john a passionate kiss. lucas had tears welling in his eyes, scared of what the future will hold without john by his side.

"if this is what you need to do to be happy, i'll support you. i won't ever forget you, and don't you dare forget to come home. i'll be waiting," lucas finished with a sniffle, still staring into john's eyes.

"you know i wouldn't. i'll see you later," john said, his voice cracking and tears in his eyes. he pulled away from lucas and went to close the door. before he did that, he grabbed lucas' hand and kissed it. it was something john would do when him and lucas first started dating. it got lucas to laugh, and that was all he wanted to hear before he left.

"i love you."

"i love you too."

lucas closed the door, and slid down it. he started sobbing the second he knew john had left. when will he be back? what will he tell their friends? questions started racing through his head as he slumped over and fell asleep on the floor.

\--

throughout the 4 years he was gone, john met a ton of people. he had gone so many places, seen so many things. his favorite place he went to was new york city, where he went whale-watching. he always had a fascination with the gentle creatures, and he had finally gotten his dream of getting to see one. on the trip, on old lady asked him if he had anyone special.

"i do, and i can't wait to see him again," he said confidently.

"young love!" the lady gushed, before turning back to her family. the occurrence made john 100 times more excited to see the love of his life again.

for some reason, the second he got back to land, he knew he was ready to go home. the whales seemed to finally fill the void, and he needed to see his love again. he went into the city to catch a bus to his hotel room, where his car and belongings were kept. when he finally arrived, he hurried to pack his things and load them into the car. booking a plane would take too long, and he just _needed_ to go home at that exact second.

\--

4 years, and john still hadn't come home. lucas didn't care though. he also knew not to worry, for some reason. he felt as though his soul and john's were connected. if john was hurt, lucas would know.

on the 4 year anniversary of john leaving, lucas was sitting on his couch. he felt like something was going to happen today. lucas was getting increasingly worried because the feeling was growing stronger and stronger. finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, he heard a knock on the door.

lucas jumped up and raced to the door. he opened it and couldn't believe what he was seeing. he couldn't form sentences, so he decided to throw himself at his lover. john immediately wrapped his arms around lucas' torso, holding on like his life depends on it.

"you're back," lucas sobbed into john's chest. he was beside himself with happiness.

"of course i am. i'm not about to break a promise, love," john mumbled into lucas' hair. he forced lucas to look at him and gave him a loving kiss.

"are you real? please tell me this is real and it's not a dream," lucas said after he pulled away, still looking in john's eyes.

"it's not a dream, love. i'm back," john smiled before giving lucas another kiss. after john pulled away, he pulled lucas into another tight hug.

"are you going to leave again?" lucas asked, his voice muffled by john's shirt. john pulled lucas up and looked straight into his tearful eyes.

"the only person who is going to take me away from you is god, and even then, i will be kicking and screaming. i love you, lucas."

"i love you too, john."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I Tried


End file.
